


Marked

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, seb likes the thought of Jim being his husband, tattooed seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sebastian expected was another hit, that was until he was led inside of a business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Sebastian was packing up his gear, still feeling the adrenaline from the kill rushing when he heard his phone ringing in his pocket. He set the scope down in his bag, reaching into his pocket.

You have an appointment at 3, don't be late. JM

Seb checked his watch, that gave him a good thirty minutes to get wherever the next hit was. As he scanned the text, already plotting the best route to the stop.

Target? SM

It was a little strange for that information to be kept out of the first text, Jim was always straight to the point with business. Sebastian zipped his bag up, slinging it over his shoulder as he headed for the stairs.

The fact that he didn't get more details was made clearer when he showed up in the business district downtown, strange had just gotten stranger, but he was never one to disobey an order, he liked his fingers. Sebastian stared up at the shop, eyeing the windows around it as he calculated the shots and angles they'd take until a short man came out of the third store down. 

oh so this wasn't just a hit, fun. possibly not in a good way if his 'friend' was coming to greet him. Sebastian didn't need to check the address again as he walked inside without a word. 

"now, Mr. Moriarty. your Husband called ahead and described the details, so there is no need to worry you are in capable hands." The man led him back behind a curtain.

Now he may have never disobeyed but those words almost made him stop, Husband..details... so no hit and he was getting a tattoo? One that obviously he had no say in? But that had been the deal, follow orders, shoot when ordered it was easy...except Husband, that for some reason had a nice warm feeling in his stomach that he needed to shake off, it would do no good to hang onto those feelings if nothing was going to come from it.

So into the room he went, curious when he was asked to strip his shirt off. "If I may ask where did my...Husband say this tattoo was going?"

Oh yes nice way to not sound like a scared baby, it's a word, nothing more. cover, or a stupid game Jim was playing. It was better then him being bored. 

The artist moved to begin laying out the needed tools, not looking at Sebastian as he spoke. "Top of your right shoulder blade, he said you may be a little shy about it, but there is nothing to worry about."

"uh huh." aside from getting mystery ink? no worries what so ever. Seb held back a groan even as he moved to the chair situating himself so he was comfy as he waited for the neeedle.

The artist glanced at the details again, first starting at the top for the head, the special mix of blood and ink, flowed from the needle as he made the design.

Sebastian could barely feel the needle, but he was also left wondering what needed such a big canvas, how big was the new addition to his flesh going to be? and how could he get back at Jim for it and actually keep his head? Because being marked was not in the contract....so this stupid game was ending as soon as this man was done and he could go throttle the Irishman to death.

Seb zoned out over the next two hours, his mind drifting to that one word, Husband....only to be beaten back by the rational business side that said he was nothing more then a hired gun, basically muscle to keep Jim from tripping over his own damn feet. But it was pleasing..

Seth tapped the man's shoulder, after he had finished, it was different to want the whole tattoo done at once, but a customer was a customer. "Mr. Moriarty, i'm finished, I just need you to sit up so i can wrap it."

Sebastian felt the familiar pain going from the top of his shoulder blade almost half way down his back. He sat up slowly, moving his arms carefully as the bandage was threaded around. "any charge?"

Seth tied the bandage off. "it's been taken care of, also here is a list of instructions, but i can already see this isn't your first dabble into ink."

Sebastian took the paper, simple, boring but had to be followed to avoid infection. Day to Day with James Moriarty was a given of never knowing what was going to happen. The Sniper stood, reaching for his shirt to replace it. The bandage felt bulky, but from experience Sebastian knew that would only last a few days. "Thank you for what I'm sure is amazing work, I will be coming back for my next one."

Seth smiled, nodded as he started to clean up. "Just head out into the hall and take a left past the curtain to find your way out."

Like I neeed instructions? Sebatian bit his tongue, normal people don't get it, so best just to leave and see what Jim thinks of his now walking art project.

\---------

Jim giggled when he heard the boots in the hallway, his Tiger was home. He stood, trying to not look as giddy as he felt.

Seb scowled as he slipped his key in the lock, they better have some damn whiskey in the house or he was going to break something. He may like pain but now he was just in a mood and wanted something dead. His eyes scanned the house as he walked, already feeling the same energy he had countless times before. "Jim? You better be home."

"Or I swear to God I will trash every single suit you own and then drink your bourbon. " As much as he couldn't stand the stuff, it would be worth the pay back. 

Jim stepped out of his office, feeling he had let the anger boil enough, time to reign it in. "Now whatever could be the matter, Tiger?"

Sebastian turned sharply, stalking over to the shorter man, as angry as he was at the moment, knowing to keep distance. "You know damn well what's wrong, the fact that for some reason you believe i'm your toy."

Jim narrowed his eyes, taking a step towards his sniper. "I see no damage, now if I was the one to get my hands on you, you'd know why. There is nothing wrong with staking my claim."

Sebastian halted, danger. But the part that just wanted to drink himself into unconcious didn't care. "Staking your claim? Do I look like property to you, Sir." The title filled with venom as it left his lips.

Jim smirked. "As a matter of fact, yes you do. Or that is what the contract you signed stated. I can do as I like or did you just forget to read that part? So overcome with the need to be a little lap dog again."

Sebastian momentarily forgot everything, rushing forward to pin Jim against the wall. "you'd be well to remember that I am not just a fucking lap dog, I can kill you just as easily as you blink. "

All Jim did was glare, he always did like his men with some spunk and Sebastian Moran was no different. "Release me now."

Sebastian took a step back, his anger left just as fast as it had come. "Apoligies, Sir."

"Turn around, shirt off, it's time to see the handy work." Jim straightened his clothes, but was back to calculating eyes as he watched.

Sebastian followed the order, finding the end of the tape after he got his shirt off. He still wasn't going to be able to see it, but after his little outburst it was probably just some form of punishment. 

Jim moved forward, carefully running his hands over the design that marked his Snipers back. The Tiger was beautiful, with the crest he had designed for the tattoo right next to it. "it's perfect. "

Sebastian felt the feather light touches, at least Jim was happy, not that he was the one with his back on fire, but what the hell did that matter? "I'm happy you are pleased, Sir."

Jim wrapped the bandage back. "Now, what was that about you were yelling?"

The fact that you are a sadistic freak, that even I marvel at? Sebastian had more to add to that but knew that holding it back was best. "Nothing, Sir, just need to go to sleep."

"Now there's a good boy." Jim pattted his cheek.

Sebastian nodded, but still slammed the door behind him after reaching his room.


End file.
